


Leap of Faith

by Jamesironbae (Baebadook)



Category: RWBY
Genre: Cheesy Highschool AU, M/M, Poly STR, Qrow is an idiot (as per the usual), fic prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-14 13:21:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8015563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baebadook/pseuds/Jamesironbae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Qrow needs a science tutor, and Summer, Taiyang, and Raven like to scheme...</p><p>A fic prompt based off the sentence: “Can we go someplace high so I can jump off it?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leap of Faith

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SakuraCat96](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SakuraCat96/gifts).



> Hey guys! This is my first entry for the Ironqrow Fic Drop!! :D Sadly I don't think the second one I have planned will be done before the deadline, but I still want to put it out none the less.
> 
> This is a fic prompt for the lovely Kura, who requested Ironqrow with the sentence. “Can we go someplace high so I can jump off it?” I kind of ran a little wild with it, and I have no idea how this fic even happened man, for real. But I hope you like it Kura! :D
> 
> And I hope everyone else enjoys it as well!

Qrow walked out of the science lab with a heavy heart. As he had expected, Raven had hung back after class to wait on him.

“So? How is it?” She prodded, pushing off against the lockers she had been leaning against. He grimaced.

“I’m failing. And, if I get an ‘F’ on my next report card? I’ll most likely get kicked out of Shop class.” He said, then sighed. Of course, the one thing he actually got enjoyment out of would get taken away. All because of one grade.

“Oh, that’s rough,” Raven said, because there wasn’t much else she could. She hesitated slightly. “...Are you gonna tell dad?” He frowned.

“Hell no.” He could just imagine how that conversation would go: there’d be a lot of yelling, that’s for sure.

She noded, and patted him on the shoulder. “Okay. So-” The bell rang, and the two of them started walking to their next classes. She had gym, he had Social Studies. It was times like these when he actually wished he had more classes with his sister then just Science and lunch.

“If you want, I could help you out somehow?” Raven offered, hoisting her bag further up her shoulder.

“I appreciate it, but science isn’t exactly your best subject either.” Of course who was he to talk, though? She was obviously doing well enough not to  _ fail _ . But no, what Raven really excelled in was Language Arts. She had an amazing way with words, a certain flow to her sentences that enticed her readers. Every word, every story, beautifully crafted to the point where it almost lept off the page. She was especially good at writing poems. He would know, of course, because half the time he kept proofreading the ones she wanted to send to her girlfriend and boyfriend.

She shrugged lightly. “Point taken. So what are you gonna do?” They came to a stop at his classroom and he sighed once more.

“I...don’t know. Mrs. Myers suggested tutoring, but, you know. I’ll think on it I ‘spose. See you at lunch?”

“Of course.”

They went their separate ways, and Qrow seriously considered bludgeoning himself with his own history book.

* * *

“Maybe you could have James tutor you?” Summer suggested, and Qrow stared at her as if she had just sprouted a pair of wings.

“Uh-huh, sure. Because I don’t embarrass myself in front of him enough as it is.” He chanced a glance in the aforementioned boy’ direction.James was sat at one of the corner lunch tables by himself, wrapped up in a book while he ate. It wasn’t as if he was unpopular or anything, in fact quite the opposite. He was a genuinely nice guy, who also played on the football team and was one of the top students in school. He probably just wanted some peace and quiet at times.

And Qrow had been head over heels for him since about the sixth grade. God, he was just so nice and passionate about everything and smart- and they had spoken barely five words to each other. Unless you counted the time Qrow had accidentally tripped and all but threw his lunch all over him and, generally, he tried his best  _ not _ to count it. Or remember that it ever happened.

On Raven’s other side, Taiyang nodded along.

“Hey, it’s a valid option. And he’s a straight ‘A’ student, man. You probably won’t find anyone better for the job.” Qrow glared at him, ever dramatic.

“Stop being right- I  _ hate _ it when you’re right.” Summer laughed softly at that.

“Seriously though, I’m sure he’d  _ love _ to tutor someone. He’s not gonna make fun of you just because you don’t know something. He’s just not like that.” She said. “Besides, it’d be a great opportunity for you two to talk.” The sentence was accompanied with an over exaggerated eyebrow wiggle. Tai grinned.

“But they’ve already talked before, remember? When he spilt-” Qrow groaned loudly and put his head in his hands.

“Forget it. I’m gonna flunk out of school and become a stripper.”

Tai ruffled his hair. “There, there. It’ll be okay. Though, I’d go for prostitution myself. Probably pays more.”

“Not helping, Tai.”

“I’m just saying.”

Raven rolled her eyes. “Look, you’re not gonna give up on your grades and what you love just because you’re too much of a chicken shit to go talk to your crush.”

“Why thank you, Raven. You always know just what to say.” Qrow replied, voice flat.

“Shut up for a minute. What’s the worst that could happen? He says no? Then we move on to something else.” He sighed, for what felt like the millionth time that day. They were right, they were all so right. He was so lucky to have great, supporting friends like them. No matter how much they squabbled, at the end of the day, they loved each other.

“Yeah, okay, you’re right. I can do this.” He didn’t know if he was convincing them or himself to be honest.

“We’re cheering for you!” Summer said. Raven made a shooing motion.

“Go. Get over there and do it already.” Qrow faltered.

“Wait like- like, right now?” He didn’t even have anything to say! He had no attack strategy, how would he even bring it up?

“Hmm actually, maybe ask him next year- of course right fucking now! There’s no better time than the present. And I know you, Qrow. You’re just going to overthink it until you either give up or fuck up.”

Did he say he loved his friends? Well, he actually meant to say he hated them. With a passion of one thousand suns. He glared at Raven and stood up.

“Alright, alright I get it.” Having a nagging sister was the  _ worst _ .

But in actuality, if not for her, there would’ve been a lot of things he wouldn't've done if not for her, and he was grateful for her. So with a deep breath, and a chug from his carton of milk, he headed towards his most certain doom. While he walked, he tried to formulate some kind of speech or something.

_ “Hey James, it’s Qrow. You may remember me from-”  _ No, absolutely not.  _ “Hi. So I kind of have a strange question.” _ Better, but still not happening.  _ “Hey James, I need some help with science, maybe we could hang out and make some chemistry.”  _ **Ugh** , it was hopeless. He really should’ve just turned around then, but Raven would never let him live it down. And it was already too late, because lo and behold there he was, standing in front of James’ table.

James looked up at him expectantly, book in one hand. And just like that, Qrow’s mind went totally blank. His stomach felt sick, and he didn’t know if it was due to rampant butterflies or that chili dog he had just ate. Both, probably both. He just hoped and prayed to every deity that would listen that he wouldn’t throw up on James.

“Um…” he began. The words were there, somewhere in his throat, but they just wouldn’t come out. He could practically feel his face burning from embarrassment.

“Yes?” James asked patiently. He bookmarked his page and sat the book down next to his lunch tray.

After a few minutes of opening and closing his mouth akin to one of those novelty singing bass decorations, he finally just blurted out: “Science.” James slowly cocked a brow.

“Science..?”

“Mmm-hmm.” Oh jesus, he was floundering. Pull the plug, control alt delete, cancel this horrifying ordeal. Qrow turned to look back at his friends. Summer and Tai both sent him double thumbs up. Raven pointedly tapped her watch.

Okay, first try not so good. He really needed to just start over. He took a deep breath and turned back to face James.

“Uh sorry about that. It’s just that, I’m having some trouble with science, and I  _ really _ don’t want to retake senior year. So basically what I’m trying to say is that, I was wondering if uh, you could help me? With that? You don’t have to, of course, but you know. You’re really good at it and stuff,” he trailed off lamely, and shoved his hands into his pockets. James blinked once, twice, as he tried to process that rambly mess of a sentence, and then he laughed lightly.

“Uh sure, I’d be more than happy to help.” Now it was Qrow’s turn to blink owlishly.

“Really?” James smiled.

“Yeah, sure. How does Friday sound? As a good starting session. You can um, swing by my place sometime after dinner?”

At that point, Qrow was pretty sure he was having heart palpitations. Was that actually happening??? How????

“Yeah, that sounds great, thanks!”

James dug around in his bag for a moment, before producing a piece of paper and a pen. He jotted down a number quickly and then handed it to Qrow.

“Here’s my number, I’ll text you my address.” Qrow took the paper and folded it carefully before sticking it into his pocket.

“Sounds good! Thanks again, and uh, see you on Friday I guess!” James laughed again, and Qrow cheered happily on the inside. He swiveled around- and nearly collided with a janitor sweeping.

“Shit, sorry!” He laughed nervously and turned back to James. “Everything is okay!”

After that, he may or may not have made a hasty retreat back to his seat to avoid any further mishaps. Once he had slammed back onto the bench he groaned and buried his head in his hands.

“Can we go someplace high so I can jump off it?” He whined.

“Oof, that bad huh?” Tai asked, Summer patted him sympathetically.

“Don’t worry, we’ll just think of something else.” Qrow lifted his head, looking miserable.

“No, it’s not that. He’s gonna help me, but,  _ uuuuuugh _ . So embarrassing!” The other three brightened.

“Wait he is? That’s great man, way to go!” Tai whooped. Raven smiled.

“Proud of you, bro.”

“You guys don’t get it though. I made such a fool out of myself, he probably thinks I’m an idiot.” How on earth was he gonna survive James helping him? Having him in such close proximity was going to end up killing him, no doubt.

“Hey I mean, it could be much worse,” Tai said, “at least you didn’t throw your food on him this time.”

Qrow’s head hit the table with a resounding  _ thunk _ .


End file.
